Black As Cole....scene re-write.
by Kiva
Summary: Re-write of a scene in Black As Cole......Very Cole/Phoebe. With angst....Hmm, my favourite;) Please Read and Review:):) Thank you.


Disclaimers; The characters of Charmed are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them.  
  
Authors notes; This story resulted in a thought I had while watching 'Black As Cole.'  
  
What would Phoebe go through if Cole didn't shimmer back after going for information....if he were attacked before he got back to the manor, possible badly injured? And this story was born.  
  
Please note that the events mentioned in this story that actually happened in the episode [ like Paige's 'gift' to Piper and Leo] happen slightly out of sync with the events depicted in the actual episode [ie: before or after.]  
  
I was also going to continue, to see if the changes I made to the events impacted on any other things that happened [ like.....is it possible that Cole wouldn't have been hit by the power stripping potion?]  
  
But I thought that this was enough for now......if anyone would like me to continue [ provided you even enjoyed this story] please let me know.  
  
* * indicates emphasis.  
  
This is my first Charmed story....I have only seen about ten episodes of seasons 3 and 4 [when Cole's character was introduced and expanded on as a regular.]  
  
Feedback is very much appreciated........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After Phoebe and Piper's little heart to heart in the attic, Piper went back downstairs leaving Phoebe to continue her search of the book.  
  
"Hey," Leo greeted, coming up behind her.  
  
"Hi." Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a long sigh as she felt Leo's strong arms surround her. She closed her eyes briefly, leaning back against him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Because it seems like something to me."  
  
She opened her mouth, ready to deny his statement, but let it fall closed, deciding to answer him as honestly as she could.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Not really. It's just.....something's going on with Phoebe and Cole, and ....I can't tell you what it is, but....it's getting to Phoebe.  
  
It's probably getting to Cole, too. He looked a little upset earlier.....although that could have been the demon he was wearing," she frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
It was Leo's turn to sigh. "Well, whatever it is I think they'll work it out. For all of our caution about Cole and his demonic half, I have no doubt about their feelings for one another."  
  
Piper nodded, enjoying the comforting presence of her husband. If only she could stay here forever.  
  
Unfortunately, her mind refused to quit replaying Paige's reaction to what she had discovered earlier, and she thought it better to head off any potential trouble now.  
  
"You know, as nice as this is, I think I should go talk to Paige. She was a little freaked out by the whole 'Cole is really Belthazor' thing."  
  
Turning to give him a quick kiss, Piper drew a deep breath, gathering her mental strength and leaving to find Paige.  
  
######  
  
"Paige?" Piper called, knocking at her newest sisters door.  
  
"Yeah?" was heard from inside, and Piper decided to take it as an invitation. Walking into the room, Piper  
  
found Paige lying face down on her bed, apparently engrossed in whatever magazine she was reading. Her legs were kicking slightly in the air and a lollipop was dangling from her mouth.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were gonna give that up?"  
  
Removing her lollipop, Paige looked down at the candy in her hand and shrugged.  
  
"Some people smoke or drink when they get stressed. Since I'd like to live to see fifty -- demon hunting aside -- I'm stickin' with the safe option."  
  
"Hmmm," Piper mused. "Sound idea. Of course you know when you get to fifty and  
  
you have no teeth --hey!" she protested, laughing slightly as she ducked the magazine that Paige lobbed at her. She smiled, feeling the sisterly bond that was still developing between the two.  
  
"Did you come here simply to criticise my dietary habits or was there a real purpose to your visit?"  
  
Piper sat down on the bed, nudging Paige's leg until the fledgling witch took the hint and sat up facing her sister.  
  
"Yes, there is a purpose to my visit. I wanted to see how you were digesting the information about Cole's other identity."  
  
Paige pulled the lollipop from her mouth. Suddenly it didn't seem all that sweet.  
  
She really didn't want to get into this conversation for fear of starting a fight with Piper, but she knew that the elder woman wouldn't give up.  
  
"Honestly? It bothers me."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked softly, her face serious.  
  
"I don't know, but....did you read his rap sheet in the book? Upper level demon....likes to kill witches with an Atheme? *Witches,* Piper. *We're* witches! Why didn't you guys vanquish him?"  
  
Piper rubbed a hand across her eyes, knowing that she was about to relive painful memories of Prue.  
  
"When we met Cole, we didn't know he was a demon, and Phoebe fell in love with him. Prue.....Prue had her misgivings in the beginning, but she respected Phoebe's feelings, at least until Cole was revealed to be Belthazor. Phoebe vanquished him, or so she let us believe. We found out that she didn't just in time for him to help save her life, and Phoebe welcomed him back after a while but, well, we weren't so sure. And a lot of other things happened, things too complicated to go into right now, but Phoebe loves him, and she never stopped fighting for him."  
  
"But he's a *demon!* Evil can't love, isn't that what the book says?"  
  
Piper nodded. "And that's right, it can't. But....Cole is half human. While he was Belthazor, he did unspeakable things. But it was really *Belthazor.* Cole was just along for the ride.  
  
*Cole* fell in love with Phoebe. And that love helped him repress his demonic half, and now he fights for good."  
  
"But --"  
  
"But nothing, Paige. I understand how you're feeling sweetie, I've been there, believe me.  
  
But.......Prue couldn't ever really accept Cole, even though I think she may have begun to see him differently before......before she was killed.  
  
And it caused a lot of friction between her and Phoebe, friction that was only partially resolved.  
  
Tension that I know Phoebe still feels guilty about. I know that I can't change how you feel Paige, but....all I'm asking is *please* give him a chance. For Phoebe's sake if nothing else."  
  
Feeling a little shaken after having revealed herself so much of herself and rehashing the troubles that had occurred between her two sisters, Piper watched quietly as Paige slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Okay," Paige said softly. "I will. For Phoebe."  
  
Piper smiled, relieved. "Anyway....Cole's not such a bad guy, right? A little.....serious maybe, and his sense of humour could do with a little work, as well as those unannounced shimmers he likes to do,  
  
but....he loves Phoebe and I have watched him put his life on the line for her *and* us....do I have to remind you about Shax?........so that kinda makes him okay in my book."  
  
Paige nodded again, managing a weak smile. "Okay. Thanks Piper."  
  
"That's okay, honey. Though you know that....if you have any doubts, or....if you just need to talk.....I'm here."  
  
Paige's smile grew stronger. "I'll remember that. Thanks again."  
  
Piper inclined her head, standing up and exiting the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned back, allowing the wood to take her weight.  
  
'So that's what it's like to be the oldest sister,' she mused to herself. A small smile broke over her face. 'I hope I did you proud, Prue.'  
  
  
  
#######  
  
Phoebe sighed, checking her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. It was really late and there was still no sign of Cole. Where was he? He had only shimmered off to find out a little information, how long could it take?  
  
Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Phoebe started pacing again. She was in the living room, and she hadn't stopped her restless motions in the last twenty minutes.  
  
"You know you're gonna make a hole in that rug?"  
  
Phoebe spun to find Piper looking at her, a mixture of concern and amusement on her face.  
  
"Sorry," Phoebe apologised, giving up her pacing and slumping onto the sofa. "I'm just worried, I guess. Cole should have been back by now."  
  
Piper paused, then walked over to Phoebe and took a seat next to her.  
  
Putting an arm around her baby sister, Piper tried to think of what to say.  
  
"Pheebs....I'm sure he's alright. Are you sure you're not just....getting your emotions mixed up?"  
  
Phoebe frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm concerned that you're still troubled by what happened tonight. About.....what Cole asked you.  
  
I think we need to deal with this. Think of it this way. How do you feel about the way that you answered Cole's proposal?"  
  
"I feel....I don't know. I'm not ready to get married. I.....I know that Cole's the man that I love. And one day I want to marry him. But right now?"  
  
"It's a little too grown up?" Piper suggested.  
  
Phoebe thought this over. "Yeah. I think it is. But....Cole was hurt and disapointed....what if he thinks I don't love him? Maybe that's why he's not back."  
  
Phoebe could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and Piper squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"Hey. You don't really believe that. Cole would never leave you of his own free will. But.....maybe you're feeling guilty?"  
  
"Guilty?"  
  
"Yeah, for turning him down. Nothing is certain in life and....I think you're feeling guilty for letting Cole walk out of that door -- I mean, *shimmer* out of the *house* with the answer you gave him......in case he doesn't come back."  
  
Phoebe nodded, her throat closing up. "Yeah."  
  
Hugging her sister, Piper closed her eyes. 'It just isn't easy being a Halliwell.'  
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty for being true to yourself. If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
  
Besides....if Cole was serious in his proposal and you accepted.......who said you have to get married right away? I know that Leo and I were eager to get married quickly, but.....we were facing the *unspeakable wrath* of the Elders......you and Cole don't have the threat of being shattered into a thousand pieces by a heavenly force."  
  
"No.....we just have the dozens of bounty hunters who are after Cole and the numerous demons that are after us on a daily basis.....not to mention the Source......"  
  
"I know, Pheebs. But lots of couple's get engaged and stay engaged for a long time.....I think something  
  
else is bothering you."  
  
Phoebe sighed deeply, pulling back slightly and resting her head on Piper's shoulder. "I know. What if we get engaged and something happens? Or....Piper I was....I was trying to get through to Cole underground instead of being with.....instead of being with you and Prue when Shax attacked. What if something happens.....and I'm forced to choose? I don't know if I could."  
  
"Pheebs, that isn't going to happen."  
  
"But it might."  
  
"Okay, ask yourself this. How does it feel when you consider being Cole's fiancee?"  
  
"I don't know....a little worrying? But....nice. Good. Right."  
  
"Okay. Now how does it feel when you consider being Cole's wife?"  
  
"Scary. I'm not ready for marriage. In fact, until Cole proposed.....I never even thought I was marriage *material.*"  
  
"Well then stop feeling guilty about it Pheebs.....you have to do what's right for you."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I thought you were against the idea of having a demon in the family?"  
  
"Well, even if you said yes it wouldn't be for a while....and a lot can happen in that time. Besides, you're my sister. You come first."  
  
Phoebe was about to speak when a noise from out in the hall stopped her.  
  
"What the --" was all Piper got out before a second crash was heard. Running outside, Phoebe was presented with a scene that chilled her blood.  
  
"Cole!" she screamed.  
  
In the hallway, Cole lay on the floor, apparently out cold. His face was pale and his clothes stained with blood.  
  
Rushing over to him, Phoebe dropped to her knees beside his prone figure, cradling his head in her lap.  
  
"Cole? Cole, baby....wake up."  
  
There was no response and Phoebe could feel the tears in her eyes as she surveyed his bloody form.  
  
"No, no, no!" she repeated. "Leo!"  
  
She kept shouting the Whitelighters name until she heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and the chimes of someone orbing in next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Leo and Paige asked simultaneously, Paige running down the remaining stairs.  
  
"We don't know," Piper answered. "He just....popped outta no where."  
  
Kneeling down next to Phoebe, Leo looked Cole over.  
  
"His wound is bad."  
  
Phoebe looked up through tear filled eyes. "Is there something you can do?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Apart from it being against the rules, I don't know if my power will be enough, even if it's boosted with Paige's."  
  
At the mention of her name, the youngest sister snapped to attention. Pushing her feelings about Cole's demonic alter ego aside, Paige took a look at Phoebe's terrified face and knew she had to try.  
  
"I've gotten a little more control over my powers since the last time....maybe it'll work."  
  
Leo sighed deeply, knowing that as a Whitelighter he shouldn't even be considering this. But as a member of this family, he knew he had to do what he could. The Whitelighter and the half demon had been finding common ground recently, and he hoped that it would be enough.  
  
Taking one of Paige's hands in his own, Leo brought them over Cole's chest, where the most serious looking wound was. White light began to shine down on his body, but there was no evidence of healing.  
  
"C'mon Cole," Phoebe begged, her voice thick with tears. "You are *not* going to do this to me. I know I said there was nothing to talk about, but there is! Lots. We have to talk about.....how much I love you. And....how much I want to be with you....and how much I want to be your wife."  
  
Suprised by Phoebe's words, Leo and Paige almost lost concentration, looking to Piper for an explanation. She merely shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she would tell them later.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe continued.  
  
"I mean....the reason I said no is because at first, I didn't think you meant it. Then.....I got scared. As wonderful as it would be to introduce you to people as my fiancee, I'm not ready to be a wife. I'm not scared of committment baby, you know I'm committed to you. I just need time to get used to the idea of being a wife. I want to say yes," she repeated, "but I'm not ready, not right away." Her voice had dropped to a whisper meant only for his ears. "Please don't leave me......not when we have so much ahead of us."  
  
She couldn't go on and fell silent.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hold on,"Leo said, and they could hear the strain in his voice. Even Paige was showing signs of stress. Her naturally pale skin was slightly flushed, and her brow was furrowed in concentration.  
  
After a moment or two longer, Paige suddenly gave a small cry of triumph. As Phoebe watched, she could see the blood that stained Cole's top slowly receding. The wound visible through the gash in the material of the top, slowly grew smaller and smaller until had disappeared completely. Next, the cut in the cloth was sealed, leaving the area unblemished.  
  
Phoebe let out a pent up breath as Cole's eyes flickered, before finally opening.  
  
"Cole," she whispered, a wide smile on her face.  
  
Cole looked around, finally focusing on Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," he said, his voice loud in the silent hallway. Phoebe gave a laugh that came out sounding more like a sob before gathering Cole into her arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.  
  
He returned the embrace, even if he did feel somewhat confused by the tears he could see streaming down Phoebe's face. Looking up at the others, he tried to figure out what was going on. Piper stood a few steps away, Leo's arms around her. They were both wearing smiles, even if Leo's was a little tired. Paige stood near them. Her smile looked strained but she did seem genuinely relieved.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Leo said.  
  
"No, I.....remember shimmering out of here, looking for information on the demon behind the recent witch killings, then....bounty hunters! I was attacked, I....fought them but....there were too many. That's all I really remember."  
  
"You shimmered here out of no where," Piper supplied. "You were unconscious and wounded pretty bad. It was a close call.....we almost lost you."  
  
Cole looked even more confused. "But how --"  
  
"Same as last time," Leo said. "Paige and I combined our powers and it was enough. But Piper's right. It was close."  
  
Cole sighed. "Thank you." His gaze included Paige. "Both of you."  
  
Concerned that Phoebe had been silent since he had woken, Cole turned to her. "Phoebe?"  
  
Instead of replying, Phoebe leaned forward, kissing Cole with all of the emotions that had been building up since Cole's reappearance.  
  
When they finally came up for air, Cole was a little suprised to see that the others had made themselves scarce. He was brought back from his thoughts by Phoebe.  
  
"We need to talk. But I don't think the hallway is the best place to do it."  
  
Cole nodded numbly, accepting Phoebe's help to stand. He couldn't stop the wince of pain that flashed on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked solicitously.  
  
"Yeah. I think it's just cuts and bruises."  
  
Phoebe took his hand, guiding him up the stairs. "That's good."  
  
As they walked, Cole tried to figure out what was responsible for Phoebe's mood. If he concentrated, thought back to just before, Cole could hear a voice. Begging him not to leave. Something about a wedding and a wife....maybe it was wishful thinking on his part.  
  
He put it out of his mind and focused on getting his tired body up the stairs.  
  
They entered Phoebe's room, taking a seat side by side on her bed.  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat, taking Cole's hands in her own.  
  
"Cole....I need to know something. When you asked me to marry you...did you mean it? Or was it something that just came out in the heat of the moment?"  
  
"Well, er....it was....something that came out in the heat of the moment. But that doesn't mean I wasn't serious! I love you Phoebe and I want you to be my wife."  
  
Phoebe tried to ignore the thrill that went through her as she heard his words, as well as the ripple of worry that they invoked. How was it that she felt both emotions at this question?  
  
"Cole.....I love you too, you know I do. But....I'm not ready to be a wife. It's.....until I met you, I had never even *considered* marriage. It was just something other people did. But I do know.....that if I was going to marry someone.....it would be you. You make me feel like no one before has, and....you complete me Cole. But right now, at this point in my life.....marriage just feels.....too grown up."  
  
"Grown up?" Cole asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. You're over one hundred years old, Cole. You've seen the world, experienced things. I haven't."  
  
"And you feel that you can't with me."  
  
"No! I *want* to do those things with you. And the reason I said no is not because you're a demon, either."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"No, but you're thinking it. I know that it would probably cause problems, but....I love you. What people --including the Elders -- think, doesn't bother me. But I'm not ready."  
  
Cole nodded, his face resigned. "So.....where do we go from here?"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Someone pointed out to me that....getting engaged doesn't mean instant marriage. Some people get engaged for years before they tie the knot. They wait until they feel ready and until their circumstances are right."  
  
Cole shook his head. "What are you trying to say Phoebe?"  
  
"Just that....when I thought you might die.....I can't even describe how that felt. Even though I'm not ready to be married.....I think I *am* ready to be engaged."  
  
Cole's brow furrowed. "You mean....?"  
  
"I mean.....maybe you should ask me again."  
  
Barely able to speak around the grin that threatened to split his face, Cole dropped onto one knee in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell....will you marry me?" After a pause he added, "one day?"  
  
Wearing a smile mirroring her lovers, Phoebe answered. "Yes, Cole. I will."  
  
With a laugh she continued. "Eventually."  
  
They kissed and after a moment of happy silence, Cole frowned. "I don't have a ring. Like I said, it was kind of spur of the moment."  
  
"It doesn't matter. What *does* matter....is that we're *together.*"  
  
"Yeah," Cole agreed. "Together."  
  
The silence stretched on as they stared into each others eyes, only to be broken by a wailing.  
  
"Is that a baby?" Phoebe asked, suprise on her face.  
  
Cole shrugged, and they moved off to investigate, not knowing what was to come.  
  
Of a woman named Emma and her thirst for revenge against the killer of her fiancee.  
  
Of all of the other events that would test their relationship.  
  
But one thing they did know.  
  
Whatever happened.......they would face this and every other obstacle the way they were meant to.  
  
*Together.* 


End file.
